A Plan Gone Astray
by Blue-Saiyan-Angel
Summary: SK fic What happens when Kagome runs into Sesshoumaru? Where's Inu-Yasha? Who care's? Read and find out. By the way review, review, and review if you like, don't like, or whatever!
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Plan Gone Astray

This story is AU and OOC. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters, _sniff, sniff._

A/N: There are sexual themes to this story. I would ask that if you are not 18 to please not continue on. Also, there are very, let's say un-natural conditions in this story. So, please no flames. I tried to warn you without giving it away. Now, on with the story.

Kagome was seething.

'It's not like it's the first time this has happened', she thought to herself.

"Why can't he do a better job of at least being a little more discrete," she said aloud.

"I mean it's bad enough he let's her manipulate him into doing it, but he could have a little regard for my feelings. Uuugghh!"

What Kagome is referring to, is the fact that for the fourth time she has managed to stumble across Inu-Yasha and Kikyou making out.

'Damn you Inu Yasha, I'll get you back one way or the other.'

This time when Kagome stumbled across the intimate pair, she just continued walking into the woods, not really knowing or caring where she was headed. She was tired of constantly thinking about the two of them. Something had to change and soon. She was so deep in thought , that she didn't even notice the eyes that watched her with great curiosity.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru could smell her scent from far away. "How intoxicating for a mere human." he whispered in the wind.

'Stupid half-breed, to let your woman wonder alone in the woods. You never know when someone might take advantage of the situation,' he thought silently. A rare feral grin gracing his striking features.

As he rested in the top of the large oak tree, he watched as the frivolous woman walked beneath him. He would continue to only observe before making his presence known to her. That would come soon enough.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"KAGOME", Inu-Yasha yelled. Stomping around, sniffing of the afternoons air. Unfortunately, he still had the lingering scent of his and Kikyou's previous lovemaking in his nostrils. Thus hindering him somewhat in locating Kagome's scent.

"Where the hell has that bitch gone to now?"

"KAGOME"

'Doesn't she know it's not safe out here by herself?,' thinking a little guiltily to himself. 'If anything happens to her……..'

Kagome listened quietly. She could hear him calling for her as he always did once he was finished doing his 'business' with Kikyou. 

"I'm not going to let him find me that easy," she whispered under her breath.

Then she turned and started running as quickly as she could through the woods.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru moved his narrowed eyes in the direction of his half-brother's voice.

"He's searching for her, now's my chance. What remorse he will feel at seeing me tear her limb from limb in front of his very eyes."

In what would be a blur to the normal human eye, Sesshoumaru had flown to a few yards in front of where Kagome was running. Patiently he would now wait, it wouldn't be long now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Upon hearing Inu-Yasha call her name once again, she turned her head to the side to steal a glance behind her. 

"Oh, no! He's catching ……….UMPH!!! What the heck?"

Kagome, now pressed against chest of the Lord of the Western Lands, dared to look up at what had caused her sudden halt.

"Sesshoumaru!," but a whisper on her voice.

He lowered his gaze and looked at the lowly human female in front of him. What pleasures he would gain at her expense. It had been awhile since he himself had spilt human blood. Especially a young females.

Kagome's mind was racing. 'He's going to kill me. I just know it. Look at how he's looking at me. I think he's going to filet me and eat me too. Oh, gods! Think Kagome, how do you get out of this one?'

She looked up at the beautiful demon's face, still not daring to remove herself from her current position. 

'I know he's going to kill me. So, why not? Inu-Yasha deserves it, stupid jerk.'

A plan was forming.

'Damn it, I hope this works,' she thought.

Looking up once again to meet his steadfast gaze she spoke.

"Look Sesshoumaru, I'll make you a deal. I want to make Inu-Yasha pay for all the times he so thoughtlessly displayed his affections for Kikyou in front of me. I want you to help me do that."

To say he was a little taken aback by the offer would be a great understatement. The fact that she was seeking revenge for his hanyou brother intrigued him enough to continue listening.

"Go on," he said.

"If you turn in to your full demon self, will you still be conscious of what I might say to you?"

"Yes."

"Ok, here's the deal. I want you to turn into your true demon self. Then I want you to follow my lead. Afterwards you my do with me as you see fit, I really don't care. I just want to make him feel as bad as I have."

Sesshoumaru looked at the girl through suspicious eyes. He was not afraid of the human, but he was not sure about trusting this plan of hers. He thought for a moment, 'Well, I can always just kill her.'

"I know what your thinking. Why wait when I can just kill her know? But if you wait, you will have the immense pleasure of seeing his spirit crushed into a thousand tiny pieces." (a/n: yep, she's really pissed at him this time.)

"Agreed," he answered.

"Good. Well, let's see it. Change already. He's going to be here soon."

Sesshoumaru pushed the female off of him. In a matter of seconds the Great Dog Demon stood before her in all his glory.

"WOW! I forgot how big you are like that. Ok, now go lay down over there by that tree."

He looked at her a little irritated and released a small growl under his breath. Well, big growl considering. He did not care for the way she 'ordered' him around.

"Look, you agreed so come on already."

The large white dog turned and made his way to the grassy spot under the large tree she had pointed out. However, when he lay down, he did so in a more upright and alert fashion. This was not how Kagome wanted.

"No, no, no. You must lay on your side, more relaxed with your paws in front of you."

"Stupid bitch. Is this better…….?"

As he looked up from changing his position, he found a half naked Kagome approaching him, still removing her remaining clothing.

'What the hell is this crazy bitch doing?,' he thought.

Kagome had removed all of her clothing. She had noticed the almost penetrating gaze that was upon her. He looked as if he would devour her. She tried best she could to cover herself but it was not the priority at the moment. Inu-Yasha would be there momentarily.

She approached the dog demon. She centered herself in the crook of his stomach, setting herself back against him. His tail and hind legs to her left, his head and front paws to her right. 

She lay back against his soft fur, momentarily relishing the feel. It would most likely be one of the last pleasurable feelings she would ever know. She dared even to run her fingers through the silky soft fur, momentarily imagining what it might feel like to run them through his normal, long silvery hair.

She gently took his tail and laid it between her legs. 

Sesshoumaru, even though he is in his demon form, felt a slight warmth in his loins at this.

"Ok, now I want you to rest your chin across me."

He lay his muzzle across her flesh. Covering her breasts and stomach. His nose strangely was picking up a new scent. One he had not noticed with this female before. It was a scent of arousal. Of course she would be in heat. Perhaps he should allow himself to thoroughly savor the aroma and took in a long, deep breath. 

Kagome couldn't help but feel secure. Granted when this was all over she would literally be dog food. But right now, at this moment, it felt kinda nice. She instinctively closed her eyes to enjoy the moment. Again daring to lay her hand atop his head and pet his ears.

Sesshoumaru was immobilized. Never had anyone, especially a human dared to touch him affectionately. On his ears no less!

Inu-Yasha stopped. "Sesshoumaru's scent. This isn't good." He continued on, following the two now mingling scents.

In a matter of minutes he was presented with a gruesome picture. There was Kagome naked, surrounded by him. Him being his half-brother in his true demon form. 

She had heard the gasp as Inu-Yasha beheld the sight before him. Now she would play it up even more, hopefully Sesshoumaru would follow her lead.

"Ummm, Sesshoumaru," Kagome moaned.

She moved her body within his fur, allowing her skin to feel the erotic sensations being created, especially along her stomach and across her breasts. Sesshoumaru reacted by guiding his tail up between her thighs until it was moist with her wetness. He could feel her shiver from his ministrations.

"What have you done to her, you bastard?," Inu-Yasha yelled.

For some reason, jealousy coursed through the Great Dog Demon. He'd be damned if he let her get away now. Having this woman so close to him, so close and naked, he could all but taste her if he wanted to. And he did, much to everyone's surprise.

Kagome took in a large breath as his large, satiny tongue ran across her womanhood where his tail had previously been. He was definitely following her lead, a little too well.

She really wanted to see the look on Inu-Yasha's face. But try as she might, her body was desiring the affections and attentions it was now receiving. Her back arched, pushing her even closer to that which was giving her such pleasure.

"Kagome how could you?," Inu-Yasha asked. Hurt and betrayal portrayed in his voice.

Finally, she opened her eyes, meeting his dead on. There, he saw the look of hurt, betrayal and revenge. Now he realized, it had all been because of him.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, looking at his now defeated brother as he one last time tasted the sweet nectar beneath him. He would run his tongue along his lips claiming any residual taste from the fur and whiskers that surrounded his muzzle.

"You have failed Inu-Yasha. She will no longer be with you, she is now mine to do with as I wish."

In a flash, Sesshoumaru tossed Kagome to his back and then quickly took to the air. 

Kagome was stunned. Her plan had worked flawlessly. But now, what were these strange feelings she was having for Sesshoumaru. If he could elicit such want and desire in this form, what of his other. His more humanoid shape. Never had she regarded him in any other way except as the enemy. But now. What would happen now?

Kagome watched in awe as he returned to his normal self whilst still carrying her atop his back. He moved her around to his front. Wrapping his arms securely around her waist. An aura surrounded them, enveloping them in concealment. He turned his eyes to hers, intensifying his gaze with every passing moment until he finally began to speak.

"You are mine, now that I have tasted you," he said. "Once we are back at my castle, I will make your body writher with desire beneath me. You will scream my name over and over until you can scream it no more. You will melt at my touch and when I ask it, you will pleasure me however I see fit. And when we are done we will start again. You will not know such pleasures except from me." 

Kagome's body reacted of it's own accord. Her arousal more evident than ever.

He pressed her body against his, his arousal now clear to her. He lay his lips upon her neck. As she moved her head to allow him the vast expanse of the entire area, he did the unexpected. Giving way to the animalistic instinct to taste her once again, this time to taste of her blood, he barred his fangs and sank them deeply into her flesh. 

Kagome screamed out almost in ecstasy as the heat intensified within her. She is his now and soon she would make him hers. Unbeknownst to Great Demon Lord of the West.

THE END

A/N: Ok, before you all go postal on me, I know this is a little risqué. But, I think considering the true nature of whom she is making a pact with, well you can fill in the blanks from there. I appreciate anyone who reads and reviews. I also welcome constructive comments. But, if you decide to flame me, please do it in an honorable way. Thanks again for reading. TTFN!


	2. Things Are Not As They Appeared

A/N: Ok, Ok. After careful consideration and many requests, I have decided to add another installment to this story. I hope you like, please review if you do.

Disclaimer: Never will own it!

Chapter 2: Things Are Not As They Appeared

"Oh, my head," Kagome complained aloud.

Pushing up with her hands, she tried to look around, "Where am I?"

She blinked a few times attempting to gather her wits. 

"Let's see, the last thing I remember is Sesshoumaru taking off with me."

A deep crimson enveloped her cheeks as she remembered the words he spoke to her. 

Finally, her sight returning to her, she looked around and was confused at what she saw. She was in what appeared to be a cell of some type. There were several other women there with her. 

'Wait a minute, I was naked?' Then she looked down at her body and her fear was realized. She was still completely naked in a room full of strangers. She tried to cover herself but it was hopeless.

"Here, put this on," came a voice from the corner. 

Kagome reached out and caught what looked like an old potato sack with a hole for her head and arms to go through.

"Umm, Thank you," Kagome replied, 'I think,' she quietly thought to herself.

Now standing and able to visually look around at her surroundings, again she questioned, "Where am I?"

Again a voice came from the corner, "You are in the concubine chamber. This is where the Master keeps his concubines until one is called upon."

Kagome's heart sank. "Concubine?" She questioned aloud, even though she knew very well what this meant. He had taken her with the intention of adding her to his fold.

She thought things were going to be different than they were with Inu- Yasha. Instead they appeared much worse. 'Why could he not have just killed me?'

A small knock at the door brought Kagome out of her depressing thoughts. 

What appeared to be servants, entered with several carts filled with breakfast foods. The other women horded around, grabbing everything they could get. Even though Kagome was very hungry, her mind continued to think of the depressing thoughts that were now non-stop plaguing her. 

'How could this have happened? I'd rather him to have killed and eaten me rather than be his whore. He said I was his. I thought that meant really his, as in me and him, together, forever.'

Silent tears fell from her swelling, red eyes. She found an empty, quiet corner and curled up into a ball on the floor. It was damp and cold. Matching her emotional state completely. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru berated himself. How could he have been so careless, with a human no less. And now, now she was in his castle, part of his concubine staff. 

He snorted, "No doubt she will expect me to call on her after that poor display of restraint. How could I have been so careless." 

He paced back and forth in his chambers. Trying to think of a way out of this precarious situation. 

'I could have her brought here, then allow things to get a little out of hand, causing her *accidental* death.'

But the thought of 'having' her, brought memories of their encounter back to the demon lord's head.

Remembering to the most minute detail, Sesshoumaru winced, when once again he found himself hungry for the human. He had never had a human nor ever wanted to for that matter. 

'But the taste of her blood was like no others I have had before,' he thought, his tongue gliding from corner to corner of his lips, moistening them in anticipation. 

Again his loins burned with desire, the need to have flesh against flesh. Hers, his.

The more he tried not to think of Kagome, the more inadvertently he did. Upon his last thought, it was decided. He would have to kill her or she would most definitely consume him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Several days had passed and Kagome had still not eaten. She was becoming ill. Her color was taking on a pale gray. She had not considered the fact that Sesshoumaru had drained her of a lot of her blood. By her not eating, her body was having difficulties restoring and repairing itself. In her minds eye, it was exactly as she wanted. To die off and be rid of all of these hurtful feelings. But her plan would not go as she would hope, not if a certain Lord had anything to say about it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After a weeks time had passed, Sesshoumaru sent for his most recently acquired concubine. 

His faced dropped at the sight that was laid before him. Before the servant could leave, the Great Lord questioned him.

"What is wrong with her?"

"My Lord, since the time she was acquired, she has not eaten."

Sesshoumaru growled in disgust. It was not his plan to allow her to kill herself. Where was the fun in that? That was his sole duty, how dare she try to deny him of that.

"Go and bring me a tray of fruits. Also bring me a set of clothing for her." He sniffed the air, Gods she smelled. "First, ready the bathing chamber and then bring what I have asked for there, understand?"

"Yes, my Lord."

The servant bowed, backing slowly out of the man's chambers. Then proceeded to do as he had been told.

Sesshoumaru looked at the frail being that laid on the rug at his feet. Normally, not a compassionate man, he felt a twinge at his soul. He knelt down beside Kagome and brushed the few strands of hair back that lay across her face. Upon feeling the warmth of his hand, Kagome, in her sleep, reached up with her hand and grabbed his. Whispering his name, faintly, but loud enough for him to hear. Again, another tug at his darkened soul. 

Ridding himself of this creature would most certainly prove to be a challenge.

A/N: I know this chapter is kinda short, but if I stick to shorter chapters, I hope to be able to update more quickly. So things are not as they appeared. Next chapter will be a little fluffy. I will try not to make it like the other bath scenes. If you like what you've read so far, please update. It makes my day to see those. Until next time: TTFN!! "_"


	3. Do You Have A Napkin?

Ok, I'm going to do something I usually don't do, respond to reviews. First, let me thank everyone who has taken the time to read this. I am not going to apologize for making this AU or OOC. I believe that if I keep totally with the original story, there would be nothing to write. 

Sesshoumaru could have aloud Kagome to starve to death, but I think that there are instances where he would much prefer to inflict death himself.

Yep, I used the *Mine* word, but not in the Mate sense more as a possession. _(Mate: another M word that I'm really trying not to use, at least not for now)_

I know that is just a few, but a few I thought I would address. One other quick note before starting the next chapter, I am not Japanese, so I will not attempt to slaughter the language. I do enough damage to the English language. *_*

Disclaimer: yada, yada, yada, I still don't own Inu-Yasha.

Chapter 3: Do You Have A Napkin?

"My Lord, the bath is ready," said the servant. 

Sesshoumaru nodded then waved his hand to dismiss the servant.

"Now, to do something about the stench surrounding your body."

Rather than actually touch the offending person, he grabbed hold of the rug she was laying on and dragged her, rug and all into the bath chamber. He placed the edge of the rug next to the bathing pool, then raised the other end gently, rolling Kagome off and into the water.

__

*Splash, splash, splash*

"Hey, what's the big idea?," Kagome shrieked, looking around a little frazzled. Then her gaze caught upon the perpetrator. 

"You jerk! Why did you do that for?"

Sesshoumaru could not help but smile devilishly at the sight before him. Kagome covered by what appeared to be a canvas bag of some sorts, soaking wet, and daring to call him names.

"My nose could not stand your stench any longer. You needed to bathe."

"You could have asked."

"It has come to my attention that you have not eaten in at least a week. Why?"

"Hopefully I'd starve to death."

"Why?"

"Better than being one of your whores. I much rather you would have just killed me rather than bring me here. I thought when you took me, things would be different."

Kagome's eyes dimmed even more. Her expression was one of complete loss. This is not how she wanted to exist, not as a notch on a bedpost.

"Such a tragedy. Well, enough talk, remove that thing you have covering you and bathe. Then you will eat."

"What if I refuse?"

Playing his one trump card, fear, one that he knew would work, he allowed his eyes to turn lustrous red, then spoke, "I don't think you will refuse me this. Unless you really want to die a painful and horrible death." The topping on the cake was when he flashed his glistening, sharp canines behind his wicked half-smile.

Kagome gasped. "You wouldn't, not like that. Would you?"

Throwing her the cleaning soaps, he answered, "Wouldn't I!"

Even though Kagome wanted release from this wretched place she was in, she was certain she could find a quicker and less painful way of completing the task. 'Like jumping off the top of the castle,' she thought with an inward giggle.

Reluctantly, she gave in, throwing the potato sack to the edge of the pool. 

She took the cleaning supplies and scrubbed her body and hair. Once she finished rinsing, she leaned back against the curved wall and closed her eyes. 

'So relaxing. I almost forgot how nice a real bath felt.' 

Something brought her out of her reverie. Looking around, she found 'HIM' staring hungrily at her. Biting back a yelp of surprise at the look being bestowed upon her, she opted to turn her back to him. 

"Quit looking at me!," she said.

"I'm only looking at you because I'm wondering how much longer you intend to stay in there? You need to eat."

"Yeah right. I'm not getting out as long as you're staring at me. Close you eyes and toss me a towel."

"Toss you a towel, please?"

"Fine, fine, please." Then Kagome continued mumbling something about stupid, arrogant canines and how it must run in the family.

Kagome watched closely, making sure he didn't peek. When she snatched the towel from the side of the bathing pool, she pulled it into the water and wrapped it around her. She was not about to give him any more to look at than she had already done. Almost regretfully now.

Once she was out of the water, standing there, dripping, she realized she had not a thread of clothing to wear.

'Now what am I going to do?,' she thought to herself.

"Ummm, is there something I might wear?," she asked timidly. She knew she was walking a thin line as it was.

"Now you have the audacity to ask me for clothing after I have been so generous to you?"

Kagome knew he was right. It had been her plan, her deal with him that got her into this mess. But surely he was more civil than many of the other demons her and her friends had encountered, after all, he was a Lord wasn't he? She dropped her head in defeat. Her friends, Inu-Yasha, now she was having regrets for what she had done.

Sesshoumaru watched her sullen expression. A memory flitted through his mind as he remembered the feeling of her bare skin against his furry body. How he ached for the feeling, the touch of her hands gliding and entangling in his demon fur. Involuntarily, his tongue ran across his lips, her tastes, not one but both. The were an aphrodisiac to his senses. His heart beat raced. Again his eyes threatened to show his true form. 

Kagome decided not to dwell on the past. What was done was done. Now she needed to focus on the current problem. How to get out of being one of his concubines? She looked around the large bath chamber. She could get used to staying in a place like this, if only she didn't have to be …………….Kagome looked up to see Sesshoumaru entranced and in a very precarious state. Apparently, he had a great deal on his mind at the moment. 

"Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru! May I please have some clothing to put on?"

Her voice snapped him back to reality. 'What was that she was saying? Clothes? Now I recall.'

"Over there, on that large rock, there is a robe. You may use it temporarily."

Kagome walked over to where he had motioned and found a large, soft, white robe. She put it on and once the sash was tied, she reached under and removed the towel.

"Thank you. That is much better."

Kagome walked back over to where Sesshoumaru was sitting. On one side of the bath chamber was a pallet of large fluffy pillows. Underneath seemed to be some type of thin pad in a circular shape. 'No doubt this is where he seduces his conquests,' she thought. 'Not this girl he won't!,' again a silent thought.

"So, you said there was food. Where is it?," Kagome asked looking around.

Sesshoumaru stood and walked over to a table on yet another side of the large room. There, on the table were many fruits. Also, there was water and wine. 

"Sit down," he all but ordered Kagome. 

Immediately she sat on the soft pallet before her. 'That was different. Nobody ever sat me before.'

She watched as he brought a tray containing several of the fruits, including strawberries, melon and grapes. There was also a small pitcher and two goblets.

Sesshoumaru sat the tray down and then sat himself down.

"Eat," he commanded.

Kagome screwed her face around. She was certain that this had just been a ploy to get her to submit to him. But, he stayed his distance. Barely making contact or conversation. Kagome was becoming unnerved. 

After taking a bite of one of the strawberries, she politely asked, "Are you not going to eat?"

"It is not necessary, my body does not need nourishment as yours does."

"Hmmm. That's interesting I suppose. Sesshoumaru, you know, I wouldn't mind being here if I could have my own room and no longer be considered a concubine."

'Her own room, yes, that would make ridding myself of her once I'm finished much easier. Wait, finished doing what?,' such confusing thoughts clouding his mind.

"Hellooo, Sesshoumaru, anybody home in there?," Kagome waved her hand in front of the demon lord's face. 

"Yes, that will be arranged. But there will be conditions to this agreement."

"What kind of conditions?"

"You will find out soon enough."

For once, in the entire time that she had been in his keep, she smiled. For the moment it was if a great weight had been lifted from her mind. She could handle staying in this elaborate place as long as she didn't have to be some sort of love slave.

Again she took another bite of fruit. Never had she ever tasted fruit so sweet. As she took a bite of the melon, a stream of juice ran from the corner of her lip. Try as she might, but her tongue could not reach all of it. She started to raise her hand to wipe away the sticky, sweet substance, but a hand grabbed hers, stopping it.

She looked up to see Sesshoumaru had moved directly in front of her. He was on his knees with the one hand holding hers and the other set on his leg.

"Allow me," he said as he leant forward. 

His face inching closer to her own. Kagome could not understand why her heart raced suddenly. Her body was frozen. No matter how hard she tried, she could not move. Then, a searing heat ran from the nap of her neck up across her chin to the corner of her mouth. The soft velvet touch of his tongue, the feel was just as she remembered. Her womanly muscles contracted upon instinct. Before she knew it, he had taken his free hand and picked up a large, plump red strawberry. With his sharp claw he sliced it. He rubbed the berry along her neck to its junction with her shoulder. 

"Oh, seems we have another mess, allow me."

Again the searing heat from the touch of his tongue to her skin caused her muscles to tighten. 

Sesshoumaru could smell the arousal he had induced in her. Without hesitation he stood to his feet and turned on his heel to leave. 

Kagome could only look on in disbelief. 

'He is teasing me,' she thought. "How dare you try something like that without my consent."

"Dear, dear, Kagome. Your arousal in the air is the only consent I need."

Kagome sat, trying to think of a way to get back at him for his action. 

"A taste is all you'll ever get from me!," she exclaimed.

Before Kagome knew what had happened, she found herself slammed back into the pillows with a large white paw resting upon her chest. As she glanced up to his face, she was met with eyes glowing afire with passion and lust. His face mere inches from hers, he placed his muzzle next to her ear. She could swear that her heart had skipped a beat. 

"We shall see about that," he spat at her, then rose to his feet and turned once more to depart.

As he was leaving she watched his form change back to it's normal shape. 

"Hmmm," she retorted, "As long as I am merely a concubine in your eyes, that is all you will ever have. I will never fully give myself to you."

He paused for a moment at the door. 

"A servant will show you to your new room."

Kagome looked at the retreating figure. 

'He is such a complex creature,' she thought. 

'One minute, his touch, his smell can drive me insane. Then the next he is acting like such a jerk. No doubt, he and Inu-Yasha are related. Well at least I won't have to go back to that disgusting hell-hole.'

Once he had made his way to his chamber, Sesshoumaru growled in frustration. 

"What is that human doing to me."

"How dare she tell me what I can and can not have!"

"We'll see how she likes my surprise then."

Sesshoumaru calls for a servant to come the his chambers.

"Yes, my Lord."

"First, you will move the human girl into my chambers. That will be her new sleeping quarters. Second, I wish to have one of my concubines brought to me late this evening. I will tell you when I am ready."

"Does my Lord have a preference this evening?"

"Yes, send Tamaria, she will do perfect."

"Yes, my Lord."

The servant then left to gather Kagome and settle her into her new room. 

Sesshoumaru gleamed if possible. 

"Bitch, now we will see just who has the upper hand."

A/N: Ok, that looks like a good stopping point for now. Well, Kagome will have a rude awakening shortly. How will these two finally get together? Well, as always please review. 


	4. Realization

A/N: Thank you, thank you so much. The reviews I have received so far are more than I could have asked for. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inu-Yasha and Co.

Chapter 4: Realization 

Kagome followed the servant quietly. She was trying very hard to conceal her anticipation. 

'I can't wait to get to my new room. Anything would be better than where I was.'

Just as she finished that thought, they entered a room. 

Kagome's chin nearly hit the floor as she was awestruck at the grandeur of the room she was in. 

"Wow!," she exclaimed.

She looked to the servant, "Are you sure this is the right room?"

"Yes, my lady. Per Lord Sesshoumaru's request, you are to be brought here. This will be your new quarters."

Kagome could not contain her grin any longer. What little extra clothing she had, she tossed on a chair in order to pursue looking around. 

"Will there be anything else, my Lady?"

'Boy, is he polite,' "Um, no, no thank you. This will be fine."

The servant bowed out gracefully. Leaving Kagome to explore to her hearts content.

"Wow, this place is fit for royalty."

Kagome was in heaven by her standards. She could definitely get used to living like this.

'Too bad Sesshoumaru has to be so indifferent. I wish he would lighten up a little. Darn, why do my thoughts have to include him.'

In the center of the room was a very large hand made bed. It had to be at least three times the size of a normal king size bed. Kagome pulled back the thick, down comforter to reveal the red satin sheets. As she ran her hand across the cold, shimmering sheets, she spoke softly to herself, "A girl could get used to sleeping between these." 

However, Kagome had not heard the visitor enter the room.

"I'm glad you approve of my choice of bedding. One such as myself requires a most comforting sleep."

Sesshoumaru had decided to have her brought to the 'Master's' Suite. This was his father's room. Normally, he stayed in one of the smaller room's. He had never desired to claim that room for himself. But now, the game was afoot. He would have this mere human then be done with her to move on to more permanent matters.

"What do you think you are doing in my room?," Kagome asked unknowingly.

"My dear Kagome, whatever gave you the impression that this was 'your' room?"

"But you said…….. I thought."

"Yes, I did agree to move you to another room, I just didn't disclose which room."

"So, you're telling me this is your own personal room?"

"That is correct."

"Well, I don't like it. This wasn't part of our arrangement."

"But it was. Do you not remember the conditions that we were to discuss later. Well, were discussing it now."

"I never agreed to sleep with you."

"I never said you were going to sleep with me. After all, the floor looks more to your suiting."

Kagome's eyes saddened at the realization that she had but two choices. 'Either I can return to the hell hole I just escaped from or I can stay with an egotistical, jack-ass, that thinks he's Kami's gift to…………'

With a look of defeat she asked if she might at least have a blanket. The large room was rather drafty and sleeping on the floor was sure to give her a cold.

He motioned to a dresser and told her she would find everything she needed in there. He then left the room, shortly to return ready for bed. He was wearing loose fitting brushed cotton pants with his hair tied back in pony tail fashion in several different places so not to entangle it. He made his way to the large bed and settled in. Kagome, having made herself a small pallet out of a couple of blankets, was desperately trying to get comfortable.

Finally, she drifted off to sleep.

Startled awake, Kagome could have sworn she heard a woman screaming.

'There it is again….. Wait a minute. That sounds like it's coming from in here.'

Then a new sound caught her attention. The sound of rustling sheets.

Kagome lay there quietly, she was not sure what was happening. 

It was the next sound that brought her to realization. She heard the grunts and groans of the couple on the bed above her.

'No way! Surely he wouldn't do something like that. Especially with me in here. Has he no decency at all.'

Kagome, moving as quietly as she could, dared to peek over the edge of the bed.

Clamping her hand over her mouth to stifle the gasp of shock, she confirmed her assumption. There was Sesshoumaru, having at it with one of his concubines. 

Kagome watched in silence for a moment.

"How sad."

Kagome did not realize until it was too late that she had spoken aloud instead of only thinking to herself.

Sesshoumaru removed himself from his current task and ordered the woman to leave. Knowing it was better and safer not to question him, the woman gathered herself then left. 

As soon as she was out the door, a pair of raging inferno eyes met with Kagome's. 

'Ah, oh. I'm in trouble now,' Kagome thought.

"What do you mean sad?"

"He, he, he, uh, you heard that, huh?" a/n: Kagome gives one of those OH, shit giggles.

With only a bed sheet wrapped around him, he reached over the edge of the bed and snatched Kagome up. He tossed her to the middle of the large bed, then sat straddling her. She was not going anywhere until he had his answers.

"Answer me!"

"Well, it just seems sad that someone would have to rely on summoning love. It's just so emotionless."

"It's just a release. No more, no less."

"So, you're telling me that you feel nothing when you're with those women?"

"Feelings and emotions are for the weak. The only thing I need, or I should say my body needs is a release."

"So, it doesn't bother you knowing that you're missing out on about 90% of what makes it really worthwhile?"

"What do you know? Have you been with so many that you have such experience? Has my idiot hanyou brother sampled this?"

Kagome blushed. Truth be known she was still a virgin. But she knew in her heart what love meant.

"Um, well, actually you see, I've never been with anyone."

She tried turning her face away from his glare. Even though his features had softened, she was still embraced under his close gaze.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

'Why had I not noticed before?,' he thought.

"You're a virgin?"

Kagome shook her head in agreement. She didn't think she could be much more embarrassed than she was at this moment.

Of course, Sesshoumaru took this as a renewed challenge. It had been many years since he had encountered a virgin.

Just the thought of what he could be ravishing in was about to drive him into oblivion. 

Kagome noticed that his breathing had increased dramatically. 

"Oh, boy. This doesn't look good. Better try to get out of here while I still can."

While he still seemed distracted with his thoughts, Kagome attempted to wiggle free from beneath him. Unfortunately, this only aroused the demon above her even more. 

Sesshoumaru grabbed both of her hands and held them tight above her head. Slowly, he moved his face alongside hers. He sniffed and nuzzled at her ear. Kagome closed her eyes, trying to block out the sensation that was creating a heat burning within her.

Her mind was fighting a losing battle with her body. The fact that he was wrapped only in a sheet and straddled atop her, did not help matters. Kagome had longed to be touched in a way that only a man could do. She had always envisioned it would be Inu-Yasha, but recent events showed her that would never come to be.

Kagome dared to let go of her emotions, if only for a moment. When she did so, her body arched, pressing her womanhood against his desire. She moaned from the little bit of pleasure she had got. At the same time she nipped and tugged at his ear. Trying desperately to pull him closer to her with her hands.

"Love me," she whispered. So silently that his acute hearing almost missed her plea.

Sesshoumaru jumped back. Never had anyone ever initiated such a thing with him. He had always summoned, released and then returned to his previous business. But this was different. 

Startled at the sudden lack of weight holding her down, Kagome took the opportunity to remove herself from the bed. As she did she stole a quick glance at Sesshoumaru. A look of confusion and bewilderment adorned his handsome features. Stopping for only a moment, Kagome touched the side of his face and whispered to him, "Maybe, someday, you will open your heart to know what love really is."

He shivered beneath her touch.

She then removed herself to return to her pallet. She listened as Sesshoumaru dressed and left the room. 

Kagome's mind was reeling. She knew better than to open up her heart, to him especially. He seemed so cold, so calculating. 'But underneath his cold facade, I can feel the warmth, the love. Someone just has to show him how to bring it to the surface. 

"That someone's going to be me."

Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep once more.

A/N: I know all you perv's out there were expecting a little threesome out of this, but that's not what I had in mind. Author waves finger at readers, tisk, tisk, tisk. _*mental note: must remove readers minds from gutter. _So sorry though, I will promise to make it up with a batch of super sour lemonade. Please review *_* TTFN!


	5. Just Who's In Charge Here!

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm trying really hard not to make Sess to soft. 

****

NOTICE: THERE IS CITRUS CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER, MILD BUT THERE THE SAME. If your not 18, please turn back.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Inu-Yasha and Co.

Chapter 5: Just Who's In Charge Here!

It had been several days since the incident with Sesshoumaru. The only time Kagome saw him now, was when he retired for the evening. Even then it was usually so late that she was already asleep.

She had started venturing out into the main part of the house little by little each day. For now, she served no purpose here, thereby giving more than ample time to think of the stoic man that piece by piece was capturing her heart, be it willingly or not. She found that not only were her thoughts filled with him but so were her dreams.

On one of her adventures she found the gardens. Grown with weeds and unattended she took on the sole responsibility of refurbishing it. In just a few days time she had cleaned all the fountains and had begun weeding the flower beds.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru kept to himself. His mind troubled by the *feelings* his body had experienced recently. Her words ran rampant through his thoughts, 'How sad', she had said. 

"I, Sesshoumaru, do not need pity nor do I need to keep these women here any longer. Discipline is all I desire."

Summoning a servant, he instructed the small toad creature to release the females. All but the human he instructed. He detested the sight of any one of them now. 'How sad indeed,' he thought. However, dealing with the human would be different. Some type of torture would be more fitting for her atrocities to him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome had finished her work in the garden. She returned to her/their room to retrieve a change of clothing before going to the baths. Upon entering the bath chamber, she did not notice the current occupant. She proceeded to the side she always used. She lay down her clothing, then slowly undressed. Her aching muscles would definitely enjoy a soak before bedtime.

She slid into the water and began her daily ritual of bathing. After dunking under the water, she took the soap and began lathering her hair. From the other side of the room in one of the other pools a pair of cold, golden eyes watched, while their owner tried calculating his next move.

Kagome again dunked under the water to rinse the soap from her hair. As she emerged she caught the sight of Sesshoumaru tying off his robe. Her eyes locked on his and for a moment the only sound she could hear was her heart pounding against her chest. Her breathing quickened. 

Sesshoumaru turned and without a word left. Leaving Kagome alone with her thoughts once again.

"He is such an enigma. So cold and distant one minute so wanting and needing the next. I can tell that any close contact with him will be insensitive and dangerous until he learns otherwise."

Kagome sighed at her next revelation, 'There's no doubt I will be hurt in the process. Somehow I don't think gentleness is his forte.'

Removing herself from her bath she dressed quickly. A snack before bedtime was the order of business now. He could wait.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Every time I see her my blood boils."

The anger permeating from the demon Lord was enough to dry his hair. 

"Damn human."

Sesshoumaru toiled at the mixture of conflict and feelings running rampant throughout his body. His mind told him to keep his distance, he should just go ahead and kill her off. But somewhere deep within, another voice cried out not to be alone any longer. 

Deciding this was not getting him anywhere, he resided to go to bed. His head ached from its troublesome thoughts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hot breath upon her neck stirred her awake. Opening her eyes slowly, she found a cascade of silvery white hair draped across her face. 

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered.

Wet kisses traced her neck from her jaw line to her shoulder blade. 

Kagome whimpered, trying desperately not to show the true extent of her emotions.

He pulled himself up to look at her. The hunger and desire in his eyes apparent. The war within evident in his struggles not to touch her satiny skin. 

"What Sesshoumaru? What do you want?"

"NO!!! I can not do this. It is not what I want," Sesshoumaru argued with himself.

Fixating his gaze upon her, "But maybe, it is what you want, isn't that so?"

Kagome's heart pounded within her. 

Sesshoumaru hovered over her. He inhaled her scent, tracing his nose from her hair down past her shoulders finally finding her mounting arousal.

With a devilish smirk, he looked to her face under hooded eyes. 

Having totally driven all previous thoughts from his mind, he ensued upon his quest. To have this female.

Roughly, he grabbed her thighs and spread them apart. 

Kagome watched. Herself rendered speechless.

As soon as the soft velvet brushed across her small nub, she released the pleasure filled moan she had contained.

Again and again his tongue claimed victory until its object of desire was swollen and he deemed fit to taste more.

Spreading her, he delved his tongue deep, deep inside her. 

Her body acted of it's own accord. Arching, pushing against the deliverer of such torture. Her muscles tried to clamp down, not willing to relinquish the pleasure she was feeling. 

He slowly slid his palms underneath her backside, raising her to him. To his all consuming self. He ate and drank from all of her.

Kagome, near tears, tears of joy and pleasure, grabbed at him, cried out for him.

"I want you, I want you. Take me, take me , please."

Setting her back down to lie against her pallet, he then began to crawl his way up to her, stopping when his gaze met hers. His face shimmering from the wetness of where he had just came.

Daring, she reached her hands to cup his face and looked deep within him, "I want you to make love to me."

Then suddenly, Sesshoumaru pulled back, shaking his head violently, he screamed, "Nooooooo!!!! I can't."

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome's eyes flew open and she bolted straight upright from her pallet. A dream, it had only been a dream.

However, her eyes met two red burning orbs, fixated solely on her.

Out of breath, she grabbed at her covers. Now, in front of her was the object of her dream. 

Incoherent, Sesshoumaru was on all fours. Stalking up to her. His eyes lust filled and aglow. His body stopped, momentarily hovering above hers. 

Upon entering the room for bed, he had found Kagome tossing and turning, apparently having a dream. Hearing the moans and his name being called, it became clear the dream was about him. He crouched on the floor, intent to be amused at such a sight. That is until the aroma, that luscious, intoxicating smell danced upon his senses. 

His mind could not control his body any longer. Now! He had to have her now!

Kagome, still reeling from her dream, did not notice until too late that he had ripped the clothes from her body. She came back to reality just in time to see him lower his pants and remove them. 

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?"

"Shut up! What does it look like I'm doing."

"You can't. We can't. Not mrrprh, mrrprh…."

Her voice cut off by his hand. 

"We can do this the easy way or we can do it my way," he stated mater of factually.

Kagome's anger began to rise. How dare he think he was going to have **_HIS_** way with her. She would show him just who really was in charge.

Quickly and without any hesitation, she did the only thing that came to mind. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down, impaling herself with him. 

Her scream echoed throughout the entire Western Land. The tears rolled from her eyes. 

'It will be worth it,' she thought. Then blackness overcame her.

A/N: Whoa, hey who's throwing stuff? I know probably not the best place to end but I really wanted to post an update today. More to come soon. 

PS- Hope I didn't confuse too many with the dream sequence. If I told you ahead of time it would have taken away from the moment.


	6. Lessons of Lust

A/N: Thanks again to all reviewers. I think I'm going to do a twist in the plot. I have been reading other s/k fics and have found a couple that are running too close to my own idea. So in order not to be redundant, I'm going to throw a twist in. If you read and like my story, please, please review. Also, I believe I have been misspelling Sesshoumaru's name, so just for the duration of this fic, I will continue spelling the same way throughout.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha and Co.

Chapter 6: Lessons of Lust

Kagome's eyes fluttered, trying to open. Her other senses took over where her sight failed. She could smell and hear something familiar but was having a hard time placing it without her sight.

"Where…..where am I? What happened? Sesshoumaru?," Kagome asked.

Finally, she propped herself up on her elbows. Her vision was slowly coming back to her. She looked around and was disturbed at her surroundings.

"Kaede?"

"Yes, child."

Kagome was more confused than ever. She remembered she had been with Sesshoumaru. She blushed as she remembered what had happened just before she blacked out. The next thing she was awake in Kaede's hut.

"How did I get here?"

"We found you, that's how," came a harsh reply from the hanyou.

"Inu-Yasha?"

"Well, at least you haven't completely lost your mind."

Kagome tried to stand but found she was quiet sore. Slowly she gained her composure. Desperately, she tried to surmise what happened and how she had managed to get back to the village.

'Sesshoumaru must have brought me here. But why?'

The distant look on her face told the elder miko that something troubled her apprentice. Kaede had seen visions of things to come and if they were true, Kagome would need her strength.

"Ye must rest, child. A great journey awaits the."

*_yawn_* "But I thought I was already on a great journey finding the pieces of the shattered jewel."

"Yes, but, an even greater journey, one that will take a lifetime to complete, will depend upon your success."

"Success? Success at what?," Kagome asked.

"Buried in the black abyss, it beats. Barely audible, but there none the less. Ye must embrace it, nourish it, love it."

Kagome's eyes fluttered once more, sleep overtaking her exhausted body and mind. But, before she was completely gone she muttered one word…. "Sesshoumaru."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Her actions had overtaken him. It was **not** what he had planned. 

"How dare she try to take control. Does she not realize who she is dealing with? Damn bitch!"

~~_If that's the case why didn't you just kill her?_~~ asked a voice in his head.

'Exhilarating!!!,' was the word that came to his mind. 

__

Sesshoumaru's thoughts~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Just to keep me from being in control, she inflicted an *enormous* (~_^) amount of pain to herself, enough so that the shock caused her to black out. It scared me that a human could engulf me like that. I did the one logical thing, I removed myself from her. Then, I returned her to the elder miko and (_grits teeth)_ that bastard of a half-breed. (_sighs_) Air, fresh air, I need to breathe without your intoxicating scent infiltrating my scenes. I need blood on my hands to wash the softness of your skin from them. The kill, I will eat from the flesh to wash the sweetness of your taste from my mouth. Once this is done, I am sure our paths will cross again. This time things will be different.' 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Time passed slowly for Kagome. She had fully healed and had began the shard hunt once again. She worked with Inu-Yasha, even though things were quiet different than before, but, she felt it was her obligation to complete what they had started together. He still attempted to treat her as second best, however, now she did not pay him much attention. Her thoughts, when not on shard hunting, were filled with a certain youkai Lord. 

Kagome, buried deep within her thoughts walked away from camp. She knew she would not be missed because Inu-Yasha was off with his dead beloved. Something called to her, pulled at her to come forth, to leave the sanctity of the camp. She found herself near the area where she had happened upon Sesshoumaru the last time. The time he had taken her away. She leaned against the large tree and allowed her mind to roam freely.

Day in and day out she tried to forget the warmth she had felt that very first encounter, the time when he had swept her away. She reflected on the times they had spent together, not that they had been all that great. She found him more dangerous then Inu-Yasha. But there were times when she thought she saw a particular spark within his eyes, felt a particular softness in his touch, heard a soothing calmness in his voice. Kagome wrapped her arms around herself. It was determined, she missed him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru left for the hunt. Mind set and hell bent that he would have his salvation and rid himself of the haunting thoughts of the human female. For days he traveled about his lands killing anything that remotely put up a challenge. Still, he found he could not stop thinking about Kagome. 

One evening, as he rested, he closed his eyes. He could almost feel her tightness around him. The shrill scream mixed with her moans of pleasure funneled throughout his head. Then there was the silence. He remembered as he looked down upon her face, the look of unadulterated pure ecstasy. It took hold of him, the emotion that he was experiencing. 

'Was that regret?' he thought.

Regret that things hadn't gone different. Now, she was away from him. All he could think about were the simple things he had taken for granted. The way her eyes lit up when he had aroused her. The feel of her touch, so soft and gentle, yet his skin seemed to burn just at the thought. The ease at which he could anger and excite her at the same time.

He opened his eyes and stood. He had decided, it was time to find her. He wanted to take her, have her please his body as well as he hers. This time it would be on his terms. 

He took flight, skimming the treetops. He breathed a deep breath and found it laced with a familiar scent. It was hers. He carefully landed himself on the ground a distance from Kagome. He could see she was deep in thought. Silently, he came up behind her.

It was too late. Before she could react, a hand had covered her mouth. Then, she found her chest pinned against the smooth bark of the tree. She felt a strong chest pressed against her back. Her eyes closed. She knew who it was.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered.

"You didn't think you were rid of me yet, did you little one?"

His breath tickled the sensitive skin on the base of her neck. Again the warmth began building within her. She put up a valiant fight as he ground his hips against her backside.

Fighting the growing attraction with everything she had, she attempted to answer, "Actually, I thought exactly that."

"Oh, is that so. Well, I hate to disappoint you, but……… 

__

He picked her up in his arms and took flight yet again.

you have a lesson to be taught. No one gets away with that, not with Sesshoumaru."

Even though Kagome was putting up a good fight, just the thought of him taking her, having his way with her, caused her to burn with a newfound desire. 

She looked into his golden eyes, a seductive, evil smirk graced her lips. 

"A lesson, hungh? I think it is I who will be teaching you the lesson."

She reached her hand down between their bodies and grasped his manhood under his clothing. Sesshoumaru groaned, it was hard not to enjoy what she was doing to him. But, he had to put her in her place. 

"Not this time. You will not control me little one."

"Just what do you plan to do with me then?"

With her back to him, he wrapped one arm in front of her across her shoulders. The other draped around her waist. He moved 'till his mouth was almost touching her ear. His hot breath sent shivers up and down her spine.

In a whisper he answered, "First, I'm going to do this."

He ran his tongue around the outer edge of her ear, sliding it in and around every fold. 

"Then I'm going to do this."

He whispered again as his arm that had been draped around her slowly descended and his hand cupped her breast. Slowly and gently at first he kneaded the soft mound. Then he raised his fingers to his mouth licking the thumb and middle finger. This time he placed his hand under her top and twisted and pinched her nipple until it was swollen with need. 

Kagome lay her head back against his shoulder. Soft moans and whimpers daring to escape her lips. She dared to speak once again.

"Is that the best you can do?," she taunted him. Her desire to be taken now overtaking her innocence. 

He spun her around, meeting her eye to eye. What she found were eyes ablaze, out of control.

Her only thought, 'Uh, oh! I've done it now.'

Faster than her mind could comprehend they had descended to the ground. He had wanted to wait until they were at his castle. But the bitch teased him. Her lesson would begin now.

A/N: I know, bad place to end it but hey, it just means a lemon is in the works. 


	7. Changes Within And Succumbing To Death

A/N: Bows head, I am so sorry for taking so long to update. One other small note, in my rapid fire imagination, Sessy has the ability to somewhat control the size of his inner beast. I know it's OOC, but bear with me. I hope you like this chapter. Please review if you do. Thanks

****

Warning: This chapter will contain a great deal of angst and other stuff that you might not like, such as sexual content, etc. So if your not 18, or like reading this kinda stuff then don't. 

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own the Inu gang. Although I've tried several times to lure Sessy over with a bone and promises of scratching behind his fluffy ears. 

Chapter 7: Changes Within and Succumbing To Death

Kagome looked at him, although fear should be evident upon her features, there was none to be found. He was being rough with her. He wanted to smell and sense her fear, he wanted her to be afraid. 

"As I said, Is that the best you can do?", Kagome taunted him again.

Sesshoumaru took a step towards her. His eyes narrowed for the battle. 'She will not best me again.'

He picked her up by the scruff of her shirt, then unceremoniously tossed her into a creek that was nearby. A feral smile graced his lips.

As Kagome exploded up out of the water gasping for breath, you could see her aura emblazoned around her. Her temper had surpassed its previous limit when dealing with his hanyou brother. However, she would not give Sesshoumaru the satisfaction of baiting her. 

Slowly, she made her way to the edge of the water. Gracefully, she climbed upon the bank. Kagome pulled her hair back and wringed the water from her hair. 

She walked casually up to the man that held her heart, body and soul in such torment. Only he could evoke such pleasure and pain in no more than a look or simple touch.

'This is ridiculous,' she thought.

He watched her approach him. 'It was evident that she had been furious with me for tossing her into the water. But now, now I'm confused. She doesn't show any signs of anger, only signs of…………'

His thoughts were caught short when she had stopped directly in front of him. Her thin white shirt and underclothing were now soaking wet and dared not hide any of her well endowed features from him. 

He tried desperately to subdue the urge that was building within him. It had been a long time since he had taken a female in his demon form. It cried out within him to be satisfied.

"NO!!!!," he shouted.

Kagome was taken aback. She had been willing to let the *water incident* go. She had provoked him and he had retaliated. In a way, it had been quiet arousing. 

"Now what is your problem?", she questioned. 

By now he had turned his sight away from her. He was fighting to keep hold of the man he was and not let the beast out. Moment by moment his resolve was slipping.

"Look at me! Do you think that I am mad because you threw me in the water? It will take a lot more than that to get me riled. Humph, you are acting so much like your asshole of a brother. I thought you were different."

Kagome could not have picked better words if she had tried. She blinked once, then twice. By the third time, she found herself pressed firmly to the ground. She noticed his breathing was erratic. She dared to glance into his eyes.

'Oh, no. This can't be good,' she thought.

He couldn't speak. Adrenaline rushed through his veins. His whole self had become hyper-sensitive. Through his fingertips he could feel her quickening pulse. It wasn't from fear but from uncertainty. When he had pushed her down to the ground it had not been too easily.

Blood, he could smell it, almost taste it. It was hers. But where? 

She watched as a quizzical look came over his features. She dared not to move, he was acting very out of the ordinary, even for Sesshoumaru.

He sniffed the air. The coppery scent was overtaking him. He leaned down closer, his cheek brushing hers. He inhaled deeply, she could feel the air flow across her cheek. Almost of its own accord, his nostrils followed a path to her ear, down along her neck, across her shoulder then stopped momentarily.

Kagome couldn't take it any longer. Softly, if only in a whisper, she said, "Sesshoumaru?" It was almost a question. What was wrong with him. The closeness that was created between the two ignited her inside. Surely he had noticed this by now. Her arousal was clearly visible. The thin, wet fabric that covered her chest was doing little to hide the pebbles of flesh that were being awoke. 

He took her left wrist in his hand and raised her arm above her head. He could still smell the rich, coppery scent but now it was laced with a sweetness that only she could create. His nose traveled down her chest, making sure to brush across her breast. Her back arched to him, wanting him to take her. However, he continued on.

'What is he doing? Surely he knows how I'm reacting to his closeness. Still, he is acting so stran………….'

Her thoughts stopped abruptly as she felt his tongue lapping at her side. She raised slightly to see what he was doing. 

"Oh, my gosh! I'm bleeding!," she exclaimed. 

Sesshoumaru met her gaze and immediately she was silenced. His eyes burned with desire none which she had ever seen before. Not even when attempting to kill Inu-Yasha. 

He still did not speak, he couldn't. The beast had hold of him now and was not going to be denied what it wanted. Subconsciously, Sesshoumaru wanted it too. He was sure that she wouldn't be able to survive the encounter. Even he could not push this on a mere human, especially her. He kept his eyes locked on Kagome's. His inner battle evident to the young miko. He would have to fight the urge. 

He had almost subdued the wild animal that called out, that was almost. He hadn't expected Kagome to do what she did.

She reached her hands up to cup his face. Her thumbs rubbing across the lines that graced his cheeks. It was what she did next that started a cycle that could not be turned back. 

She raised her head up and closed the distance enough that her lips were able to brush his. As she laid her gentle kiss upon him, her hands entwined in his silvery-white hair to pull him closer, deeper into the kiss. 

'What? He's resisting me? But why? Perhaps a little more convincing.' Kagome's thoughts played through her mind. She knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him, she could feel the electricity emanating from his body. Then why was he fighting it.

She pulled him even deeper into her kiss. He had already allowed her tongue entrance. He had not even realized that he had done this. His mind still fighting the urge.

Kagome gently pushed her shoes off. She slowly ran her feet up his strong legs to finally wrap around his waist. Her hips pushed towards his. Odd, she couldn't feel his arousal. She broke from the kiss.

"Damn you, Sesshoumaru."

She placed her hands upon his shoulders and pushed, trying to get him away. She was growing tired of these games. If he didn't want her, then fine, so be it. It had been almost all she could take dealing with the way things had turned out with Inu-Yasha. Now after allowing her heart to want and need again, she wasn't willing to keep playing around. Not without some sort of explanation.

Sesshoumaru didn't budge. He knew she wanted up, to get away from him. He just wouldn't allow it. She just didn't understand what she was doing to him. He was fighting a losing battle with his demon within. With one hand he pushed her roughly against the ground. Kagome glared at him. 

"What is your problem?"

She began to hit at him and tried to wiggle free of being beneath him. But this only caused to worsen matters. The more she hit, the more his demon blood pumped through his veins, filled his manhood. The only way she would have him, all of him, would be with a fight, unknowingly to the beautiful miko, that was exactly what she was doing. He was slowly loosing the battle. Finally the beast reared its head.

Kagome was flailing her arms and legs trying everything to get free. How dare he just keep her here. She was certain he knew she wanted him. How could he deny her? Then she felt it, brushed against then pressed against her thigh. She looked up into his eyes. Her body went rigid as she looked into the blood red stare that met hers. 

In a motion that no human eyes would have seen, he had disrobed them both. Kagome's voice caught in her throat. Her whole self had frozen. That is until his mouth clamped down on the nap of her neck. Blood oozed from the bite. For the first time fear masked her normal scent. Sesshoumaru bent down and licked the wound, almost suckling it. He slowly slipped his body between her thighs to rest there.

Kagome could not believe it. The warmth that flowed through her was amazing. She arched her back into him. His tip grazed her opening. Sesshoumaru looked down at her and snarled. His canines gleaming. Again he suckled at the wound he had created, he craved her blood. This time when she arched, he took full advantage and pushed himself deep inside. Her tightness surrounded him as darkness overtook his senses.

Kagome moaned with pleasure that only he could create. How could she have ever imagined such a simple act of him suckling from his bite as he entered her would create a gush of euphoria. There bodies melded together. Every thrust was met with one of her own. She closed her eyes as the pressure became stronger. Again she wrapped her legs around his waist. Odd, his pelt of fur had rested itself there. The feeling was amazing. She squeezed herself tighter around him. She could have sworn it felt as if he had grown even larger. A few more thrusts and it was all she could take. Her orgasm washed over her, in turn he released into her. Something had happened, though. She wasn't sure what but she could feel it. She opened her eyes and what she saw was evidence enough. It was if he had transformed, but not completely. His hair had become thicker, more coarse. And his ears, they looked like Inu-Yasha's. She ran her hands down his back. A thin layer of what felt like fur covered what used to be skin. His body shuddered at her touch. His face was resting on her shoulder, buried in her hair. She could not see if his face had changed any, only the little furry ear that tickled at her nose. She couldn't resist, she slowly raised her hand and took the ear in her hand. The fur was unbelievably soft. She noticed the more she rubbed and massaged it, the more aroused she was becoming again. When she tried to move herself, with him still inside, he growled and said his first words since this had began.

  
"Kagome," he gasped. "Stop, I was able to stop it earlier but this time I will not be able to control it."

She rubbed her face against the soft fur of his ear. Who could believe that could be so erotic. 

"Control what, Sesshoumaru?"

"My true self…….desires you. I..I can't do that," he answered panting. Her ministrations goading him along. Pushing him to the brink. He would not be able to control it much longer.

Suddenly, as if by a miracle, Kagome realized what exactly was happening. Again fear flourished. This time for real. She now understood what he had been struggling against. It was himself, his demon self. The realization of his size alone compared to hers terrified her. There was no way she could live through that.

Realization for Kagome came too late. The scent of fear laced with the overpowering smell of sex and blood flowed through his nostrils. His body began moving within her. She tried to fight the feeling, the need to be one with him as his true self. Was it worth the chance? Could she survive? She was certain there was no way. 

Pain shot though her body as he ravaged her. Ecstasy had long taken control of her mind and body. Fear had slowly subdued. Orgasm after orgasm racked her nerves. She kept her eyes tightly closed in fear of what she would see. But she wanted to see him in all his glory, just once. For she knew one time would be all she would have. Her eyes slowly opened and in her vision was him. Completely as he should be. A lone tear escaped her eyes, not from pain, not from fear, but for regret. Regret that this would be the only time she could experience this. His gaze turned to her face. The tear did not go unnoticed. His warm tongue extended to taste it. He was rewarded with a warm smile. She was becoming weak, tired. His thrusts had reached their peak. As he released, his head threw back and a sorrowful cry was heard. She was gone. Her body had not been strong enough. A blood red tear fell upon her shoulder. One of the few he would ever cry in his lifetime.

Sesshoumaru stood, now fully dressed. He had wrapped her body loosely in his pelt. He looked down almost saddened at the sight of her lifeless body. A sigh escaped him as he reached to his side and pulled the tenseiga from its scabbard. Quickly the blade slashed at her body. For a moment time stood still, then the slow rise and fall of Kagome's chest could be seen. Sesshoumaru released the long held breath in his lungs. He knelt down beside her, placing his hand upon her forehead, then lowered it to cup her cheek. 

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru. The only word entering her thoughts was *amazing*. He had lifted her up and held her close to him.

She encircled her arms around his waist and nuzzled her face into his chest. He also wrapped an arm around her while the other petted her hair. Kagome looked up to Sesshoumaru and spoke softly.

"Sesshoumaru, will you help me to get stronger?"

He looked down at her curiously , "Yes, why do you ask this?"

"Because next time I plan on living through it," Kagome glanced up at him, a twinkle in her eye and gently laughing.

Sesshoumaru could only smile back, "Yes, I think we can manage something."

****

The End

A/N: Ok, a little angsty and stuff, ~_^ , I hope you liked this chapter. It was interesting trying to write it. I was really trying to leave as much as possible to the imagination in regards to what was really going on. Well, anyway, if you liked it didn't like it or whatever, please review. Thanks again for all of the great comments that I've received so far. J 


End file.
